Maybe One Day
by KiddwithaHart
Summary: He Always Loved Her, Would He Ever Get Her?
1. Chapter 1

Since she had joined, Randy had always had a thing for her. He adored her, He worshiped the ground the she walked on. He loved how she dressed, how she did her hair before each match.

He was in love with her. Randy Orton was in love with Natalya, Natalya Neidhart

When Natalya had joined in WWE she was signed to Smackdown, this didn't stop Randy from seeing her however. He was best friends with Edge who was also on Smackdown, Randy always offered to travel with Edge, or Adam his actual name. Adam didn't question Randy's eagerness once, he just thought he was being a friend. Which he was trying to be too.

Not long after Natalya was signed her cousin Harry, Or DH Smith was signed, To Raw.

Knowing who Harry was Randy felt the need to "watch his back". Not on screen, just backstage and at house shows.

He wouldn't want anything to happen to the family of the woman he loved. Not long after WWE saw T.J Wilson make his debut to the WWE universe, he was on ECW, which later Harry & Natalya was drafted to reforming one of the greatest stables in the history of WWE. The Hart Dynasty, Formally Foundation.

With Natalya drafted Randy had to find a way to see Natalya. However he didn't get long to think about it as he later found Natalya & Tyson were an item. This broke his heart but just let her go...

Both Randy & The Hart Dynasty grew in there successes over the passing years with Randy becoming WWE champion again and the Hart Dynasty being the Tag Team Champions after being drafted to RAW.

Seeing Natalya ever week on RAW with him made all those feelings rise again, Randy still loved Natalya! he would never admit it though. He could see the Hart's were having troubles so he didn't want to get involved. Eventually The Hart Dynasty was no more which made Randy very happy.

WWE had not allowed the WWE unvierse to see Natalya's great abilities but now they were seeing her fight. Which eventually saw her becoming WWE Diva's champion.

The Royal Rumble of 2011 was fastly approaching, 3 days before T.J had found out that he would be the one to enter number 40 and win to headline Wrestlemania, this made him feel like he was on cloud nine, but then he thought to himself, _I wish Natalya could celebrate with me :( _

Randy however had other ideas...

**Okay So I Know Its Short But Its A Start.**

**Review Me Please :D **

**Thank You **

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

T.J had won, he wished so hard that he had Natalya with him, but Randy had other ideas. Natalya had just defended her Championship and was in her showering in her lockeroom, Randy knowing this quietly crept into her room and sat, waiting for her to come out.

Natalya came out of the shower, seeing Randy sat there she jumped back in shock, questioning why The Viper was in her room. _Why MY lockeroom? Why are you here? _she asked him. Randy's evil smirk broke his vacent expression. Eventually he spoke,_I needed to see you Nat. I've been watching you for a few years now. If you didn't know? For so long I've wanted to tell you.. but then T.J came along.. So I backed away..._

Natalya interrupted The Viper,_hold on hold on.. tell me what exactly?___she glared at him. He carried on, _Well.. Nat.. from the day you signed with WWE to this very day I.. I.. Did you never wonder why I was always at Smackdown? When I was on RAW? _

Natalya thought to herself for a moment, thinking back to when she was on Smackdown, _Well, you were keeping Adam company.. wasn't you?_ Randy laughed, _No darling, I was there to see you!_

Natalya felt confused, why would The Viper, Randy Orton be there to see her? and why did T.J get in the way? what did he mean?

Randy continued, _Natalya, I LOVE YOU! _he exclaimed.

**Natalya still in a towel threw her arms around Randy, she lustfully kissed him, their lips entwining. **

**Natalya wrapped her legs around Randy as he picked her up, they fell on the sofa, still locked in an embarace. With her on top Randy pulled her closer carressing her neck with his soft lips making her moan. **This pleased Randy. Finally he had her! **He continued to carress her neck, Natalya's towel fell from her, revealing her naked. **She felt embarressed, climbing off Randy she went to change, leaving The Viper waiting once more.

Randy thought to himself, _Wow, Natalya is MINE! ALL MINE! _He laughed. Natalya came back into the room and sat beside The Viper, he hoisted her up onto his knee running his fingers threw her still damp hair, stroking her cheek making her laugh slightly. For a while they both just sat quietly, Randy running his hands threw her hair then he said, _So, where... where do we go from here? I don't want to pressure.. I would just like to know. _Natalya bit her lip then said, _Well, we could.. could see how things go? the idea of being with The Viper excites me. But, can we just keep quiet..? for now?_

Randy nodded, he didn't want to upset her, he didn't want to lose her when he'd only just got her.

Randy loved Natalya, always had and always would.

Now he had her.

And hoped he always would.

Short Again I Know.. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks were flying by, it was getting closer and closer to Wrestlemania, Natalya & Randy's relationship was flourishing, it was so hard for them to be in secret but Natalya didn't want hastle at work, why should they get hassled for having a relationship?

At Elimination Chamber T.J had decided that he would face the WWE Champion John Cena, All story lined of course by the writers.

**[Weeks Later, The Night Before Wrestlemania]**

T.J had never been so nervous in his entire life, everything had been written. He was going to become Champion, He was going to do his adoptive family,The Harts proud.

**[Wrestlemania]**

_**The commentators Jerry "The King" Lawler & Micheal Cole started off Wrestlemania telling the people watching all around the world that the biggest event off WWE had finally arrived! Each match slowly passed by, from Money In The Bank to simple tag matches. Finally it was the 2nd to last match. Natalya was sat with Jerry and Cole as it was to determine the number one contender for her championship. **_

_**Kelly Kelly's music roared around the huge arena as she had won.**_

_At Last! _T.J thought to himself _MY MATCH!. _

As Natalya shot off backstage to be with her lover Randy who unfortunatley hadn't been feautured this year she bumped into her former lover, T.J. She felt awkward but still wished him luck. Only T.J & John knew the out come of the match. Which was good but also hard for T.J, he wanted to tell the world, and Natalya that he was going to be Champion.

As T.J & Johns match began the lovers didn't take much interest, they found something much more interesting to do with one another...

_**The ref counts 1! 2! 3! he jumps up screaming ring the bell! ring the bell! **_

_**Josh Matthews jumps up telling the world Ladies and Gentleman here is your new WWE Champion Tysssssssssssssssooooon Kidddddd! His music echos around the arena with Tyson jumping all over the ring with HIS championship. **_

Finally he'd done it, HE WAS CHAMPION! The Camera's went off and T.J went back stage, thinking to himself _I should go see Nat, ask her if she saw the match? perhaps asking if she wants to go for a drink to celebrate?_

He made his way to her lockeroom, knocking on her door there was no answer, he knocked again and still no answer. T.J thought, _Shower perhaps? _walking in he couldn't have made the biggest mistake of his life. He saw Natalya & Randy together. He wanted to tell out in rage but instead coughed so slightly so they'd notice him. Natalya turned her head then nudging at Randy to look over... Covering their nakedness T.J asked _How long..?_

_**... So For Now I'll Just Leave It At This.. Review Me Please!**_


End file.
